walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron, born April 30, 1986, is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her main (later guest) role as Quinn Fabray on Glee between 2009 to 2015. She also stars as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four ''with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in ''Burlesque, and Minnow in The Romantics. In 2013, Agron played Belle Blake, the daughter of a mafia boss, in the thriller-comedy The Family and will be part of the main cast of Famous ''as Sophia. Additionally, she has appeared in other television shows such as ''Heroes and Mall World. In December 2011, she launched a website called You, Me, & Charlie as a place to stay positive and optimistic through art and designs. Personal life She was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in San Antonio, Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky," was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. She attended Burlingame High School in California. She performed in her high school's version of the musical Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in high school, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. When she was 15, she found out her dad had multiple sclerosis. In an interview for Cosmopolitan magazine, she revealed that “Quite a bit changed after that...at that age, you don't see mortality in your parents." The disease caused her parent's relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her younger brother. "I had to play therapist to my family... be the glue...those kinds of things I'm not ready to speak about yet." Agron has been in a relationship with Winston Marshall since (reported in) July 2015. They reportedly became engaged by January 2016. The couple married on October 15, 2016. Career Television and movie roles Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home,'' CSI NY'','' Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars''. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Agron has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen-Vogue, Seventeen, and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn Fabray, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant as Sarah Hart in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. The film success iniatially pulled a planned sequel, but Agron and Pettyfer real life break up stopped production. As of 2012, Agron will star in various commercials such as the Nintendo Game 3DS and 3DS XL games that involves games representing Arts. On September 14, 2012, it was falsely reported by U.S Weekly that Agron had quit Glee, after being unhappy with the show for some time. Since Season 2, rumors had been circulating suggesting she was unhappy with the reduced screen time she had. She was also reportedly forced to turn down movie roles in order to be on Glee. During Season 3, it was reported that Ryan Murphy was upset with Agron's storyline about Beth (Quinn-Shelby Conflict) for it had created an uproar among critics and parents. She is also among notable absentees for many glee events and magazine photoshoots. A representative for her, however, has denied this claim. Her name is still no longer in the opening credits, and she has been demoted to recurring/guest star status for Season 4. Although it was initially reported that she would not be returning for Glee's 5th Season, due to being "done" and "finished" with Glee, Agron was present for the two part 100th episode of Glee airing in March 2014. She expressed happiness while hinting at it while Ryan confirmed on his official Twitter. Agron returned for two episodes during the sixth and final Glee season and had a brief cameo at the end of the finale episode. In July 2012, Agron confirmed reports of her role as Belle Blake in the film Malavita/The Family. Agron was cast in The Family as Belle after director Luc Besson thought of Agron while writing the Belle character. It was filmed from August - October 2012. The movie was released on September 13, 2013. She will feature as a narrator for the documentary film Unity where she speaks about sexism. Agron was announced to have joined the cast of A Conspiracy on Jekyll Island in October 2013. Production was scheduled to begin in November 2013. She appeared in the music video for "Just Another Girl" by The Killers and "I'm Not the Only One" by Sam Smith. Broadway Agron was announced, in March 2015, that she will make her stage debut in McQueen as Dahlia, with Stephen Wight to play Alexander McQueen. It began its run on May 12, 2015 at St. James Theatre in London and ended its run on June 27. Filmography Play Film Television Awards Trivia *She is close friends with Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Mark Salling, Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum Jr., Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet and Darren Criss. **She was considered the best dressed glee cast member by Naya Rivera. **She was considered sweetest among the cast by Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Kevin McHale, and Naya Rivera. **She is considered an angel and to be the most adventurous according to Darren Criss. **She has the best laugh according to Vanessa Lengies. **She was considered the most gullible by Jenna Ushkowitz. **Grant Gustin and Brad Ellis think that Dianna is perfect. **Mark Salling calls her "Ookie". *She enjoys cooking, reading, being outdoors, challenging herself, and spending time with family and friends. *She has a younger brother named Jason Agron. *She is a member of PETA and is vegetarian. *She studied ballet as a child and then moved to Hip-Hop and other types of dance. She also taught dance and choreography as a teenager. *She was roommates with Lea Michele during the filming of the first thirteen episodes of Glee. *According to Robert Ulrich, the casting director for Glee, Dianna Agron is a serious triple threat (singing, dancing and acting). *She spent much of her youth between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah duet. *She can speak a little bit of Hebrew. *She dislikes having blood drawn, which has caused her to faint. *She considers Alice in Wonderland to be her favorite book, and recommended it to Chris. *She chose "felldowntherabbithole" as her Tumblr URL, referencing Alice in Wonderland. *She has a tattoo written in slab serif on her left ribcage, which reads "Mary Had a Little Lamb." The lamb refers to herself, and Mary refers to her mother, Mary. *She owned a dog named Arthur, who passed away in December 2012 from lung cancer. *She still owns her first childhood toy: a stuffed bear named Teddy Bear. *She was crowned homecoming princess in her junior year of high school. *She is of Jewish faith. Ironically, her character in Glee is a devout Christian. *She sang "Fly Me to the Moon" when auditioning for Glee. *She came second place in "Spelling Bee for Cheaters," a nonprofit event for charity held by 826LA. *She went to her first concert with her father to see The Who. *She dislikes foods touching each other when eating a meal. (Her mom jokes that she should use a kid divider plate for meals). *She directed, produced, wrote and starred in a short film called A Fuchsia Elephant. *She has an obsession with strange pets and plans to own an octopus. She considers elephants to be her favorite non-domesticated animal. *She has several nicknames, including Di, Lady Di, Charlie and Lamb. *She was in honors classes in high school. *She finds calmness at beaches and cemeteries. *She has an affinity for dark motifs, including pirates, skulls, and witchcraft. *She considers three and thirteen to be her luckiest numbers. *She enjoys the works of Tim Burton. *She instructed dance classes as a teenager. *She adores vintage actresses, such as Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor and Lucille Ball. *She dated Alex Pettyfer around the release of I Am Number Four. Pettyfer also dated actress Emma Roberts who dated Dianna's Glee co-star Chord Overstreet. *She cannot perform cartwheels. *She says she has learned the most from Lea Michele. *She has never broken a bone. *She was number 8 on the AfterEllen's 2011 Hot 100 list. *Her middle name is Elise. Fans had widely assumed it was "Charlotte" as one of her pet nicknames is "Charlie." *She used "alittlelamb" as her Twitter username since June 19, 2009. On June 15, 2011, she changed it to "DiannaAgron" for easier distinction. It is believed the change was made so her account could be officially verified by Twitter, which happened shortly afterwards. **Dianna's Twitter account was hacked on the 18th December 2011, and started many trending topics (For example: #DirtyDianna). The hacker also got into Dianna Agron's personal email, and started leaking songs, scripts and episode titles. **She is the fourth Glee Cast member to get 1 million followers on Twitter. *She is aware of Faberry; she hasn't read it, but hears it's pretty steamy and isn't opposed to the storyline. *She wouldn't be opposed to kissing Heather Morris. *She is 5 ft 6in. *She is a supporter of the San Jose Sharks, as seen on her Tumblr when she and co-star Naya Rivera are seen wearing Sharks hockey jerseys. *On June 11, 2011 during a show in Toronto of the Glee Live Tour, she chose to wear a "Likes Girls" shirt instead of her usual "Lucy Caboosey" shirt for the performance of Born This Way. She later expressing her support for the LGBT (L'esbian '''G'ay 'B'isexual & T'ransgendered) citizens. This caused her to be a trending topic on Twitter. She started the hashtag, #letlovein, as this was included in her tumblr post. As she said, "And if any are interested in tracking the chain, perhaps visualizing the greater collective, include the hash tag, #letlovein." * She was once seen smoking, but she said that it was because she was drunk. She said that she has not smoked since then and she hasn't been spotted smoking again. *She is an alto. *She visited two psychics and both readings revealed a person called "Charlie," which was attributed to being her name in a past life. She has since adopted it as a nickname. *After breaking her nose for the second time around Glee Live 2011, she had her deviated septum fixed, and she's no longer a mouth-breather. *She is allergic to cats. *She drives a grey/silver coloured Audi A4. *She has naturally dirty blonde hair. *She was called the biggest flirt in the cast of ''Glee. *She was cast on Glee two days before they started shooting. This is why she is barely in the pilot. *She and Brad Falchuk are the ones who drew Puck's "Clown Pig" that he gave to Beth in I Am Unicorn. *She speaks Spanish, as she studied it for four years. *She is #75 on BuddyTV's "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011." *She likes the band Radiohead. *Both'' I Am Number Four'' and Glee, the two things she is most known for, are set in Ohio. *In Texas, she was picked on for being Jewish. *Had seen Lea on Spring Awakening a year before working on Glee with her. *She wrote co-star Chris Colfer's paragraph for Time's 100 Inspirational People list. *She is number 44 on FHM's 100 ''Sexiest Women In The World 2012. *She is good friends with Taylor Swift. She was rumored to be in a love triangle with her and Tim Tebow, although these were later denied by her. *She said at the GLAAD Awards that she already kissed girls and that it was fun. *She is number 2 on AfterEllen's 2012 Hot List before co-star Naya Rivera and after Heather Morris. *She auditioned to portray Gwen Stacy in the 2012 film, ''The Amazing Spiderman. *She was not present at the Season 4 photoshoot of Glee. *She sang at the first You, Me and Charlie concert. *She has the same birthday as Lindsay Pearce, who portrayed Harmony. *She dyed her hair red for two months in 2013. *Comedian Amy Schumer stated publicly on April 2015 that she thinks Dianna is like an angel and "the most gorgeous girl ever", during an interview on the Ellen DeGeneres show. Category:People Category:Females Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:American people Category:Jewish people Category:1980s births Category:1986 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet